


Strawberry Skirt

by snowlandsontop



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Magic, Masturbation, Narcissism, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlandsontop/pseuds/snowlandsontop
Summary: Jason receives a package from the Aphrodite Cabin: a skirt infused with magic. For a moment he thinks it's for Piper, but soon starts to believe it would look better on himself.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Himself, Jason Grace/Jason Grace
Kudos: 20





	Strawberry Skirt

Jason closed the door to his cabin with a foot as he examined the package in his hands. A brown paper bag, scrunched closed at the top. It had looked suspicious enough, tossed on the doorstep of Cabin 1, and Jason’s curiosity was piqued at the feeling of cloth underneath the paper. 

Jason sat on the tile floor and flipped the package over. The words ‘To: Jason, From: the Aphrodite Cabin’ were drawn in pink, frustratingly neat penmanship. Jason thought the sender must have used a scented marker to write with, as a waft of sickly sweet strawberries attacked his nostrils.

Jason opened the bag and the smell grew more intense. It made him feel woozy, and his eyes a bit watery, but it wasn’t bad. In fact, when he lifted the hot pink, shimmery fabric out of the bag, he dove his face into it, wanting more. He breathed in deep, savoring the scent for as long as he could, filling his lungs with it, before sighing loudly, eager to gulp in another whiff. It smelled less artificial now, and more like clean laundry, then vanilla, then jasmine. It constantly shifted, like walking through a candle store and never getting sick of it, each new scent more intoxicating than the last. 

He finally broke from inhaling it like chloroform when the smell of lavender threatened to make him fall asleep. He held the fabric at arms length and let it fall loosely in his hands.

A miniskirt. With hot pink fabric. It shimmered as he shifted it in his hands, as if a thread of silver had been added in every stitch.

“For… Piper?” he asked out loud, to no one in particular.

It seemed too strange to be meant for Piper. It was left on his doorstep, _from _the Aphrodite Cabin. Leaving it had likely been partly her doing. The package had been addressed to him.__

__“And,” Jason noted, stretching the waistband with his forefingers, “it’s too big for her.”_ _

__That was true. If anything, it would fit him better than it would her._ _

__The thought startled him. He’d never thought about trying on girls’ clothes before, but the idea of putting on the skirt seemed oddly tempting at the moment._ _

__He shook his head, as if it would shake the idea out of his ears. No better way to forget the temptation than losing himself in those delicious smells again! He buried his face into the cloth. With each new scent he felt more detached from the outside world._ _

__Lemon, he started to absentmindedly sway back and forth. Rosemary, any emotion he was experiencing could be summarized with the word _ahh _. Cinnamon, he thought he should try on the skirt. Peppermint, he thought he should _really _try on the skirt._____ _

______Jason broke away from the fabric like a swimmer coming up for air. As much as he wanted to stay, inhaling forever, he had a feeling that he was supposed to be doing something. What was it? Oh, yeah, trying on the skirt._ _ _ _ _ _

______He scrambled up from the floor, one hand gripping the skirt like a lifeline and the other drunkenly searching for purpose on the cold floor. He felt disoriented as he stumbled across the room. He had enough sense to close the blinds to the window. He had a vague feeling he didn’t want anyone watching him as he did this, but didn’t care enough to lock the door. He reached the full length mirror in the corner of his room and considered his reflection for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______Blown out pupils, rouged cheeks, cherry red lips. He looked like he had just been interrupted making out with someone, rather than sniffing a piece of clothing like it was cocaine. No matter. Something told him he would look much better once he put the skirt on. He delicately placed the blessed cloth on the floor, then got to work._ _ _ _ _ _

______He rushed to toss his shoes and socks, and scrambled to tug off his belt. Everything was happening much too slowly. He threw his belt to the floor with a loud clang, and stepped out of his jeans, nearly falling in the process. Finally, he tugged the skirt up his legs, snapped the waistband on his hips with a twinge of pain, and looked in the mirror._ _ _ _ _ _

______No, no. This wouldn’t do. His shirt was too long, and he could only see a slice of pink from under it. He peeled off his shirt and threw it to the floor. He looked at the mirror again, and…_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason grunted in frustration. So close. His black boxers peeked out from under the skirt, and were far too frumpy, clashing with such a high fashion piece. Jason stripped himself of his underwear and…_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oh, wow. The air in Cabin 1 sparked with electricity as Jason beheld the sight of himself. The gentle sweep of his waist that fed into the soft swell of the skirt. His chest and arms, taut with muscles and free of hair. He turned a bit, eyes focused on his reflection, and stared at the curve of his ass through the pink fabric. As Jason ran a hand down his thigh, he admired the way the skirt made him look. It feminized him, but not in a bad way._ _ _ _ _ _

______He turned to face the mirror quickly, and the skirt billowed under him. A waft of apple hit him, and he was dazed at the intensity of it. He spun around once, then again, and again, until he was spinning in circles and giggling._ _ _ _ _ _

______Pine, eucalyptus, orange, and honeysuckle engulfed and disoriented him. He stopped his momentum with a hand on frame of the mirror and stared close at his reflection. His hair and eyelashes seemed longer, the redness on his face no longer splotched with no rhyme or reason, now isolated to his nose and cheekbones. His lips had a tinge of pink, a shade similar to lipstick he had seen Piper wear. His breath started to fog the mirror, and he backed away from it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Warmness pooled low in his stomach as he continued to stare at himself. Without having the sense to think of himself as a narcissist, he slid a hand under the skirt and around his erection, which had begun to lift the skirt a bit, anyways. He began to pump around the hot, silky smooth length, admiring the way the fabric glimmered with the movement._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chamomile reached his nose as he pushed into his hand, pleasure racking through his spine._ _ _ _ _ _

______Grapefruit surprised him with its sharpness as he quickened his pace._ _ _ _ _ _

______Coconut accompanied a croaky moan that erupted from his throat._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mint as he writhed his free hand in the skirt and balled a fist in its fabric._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cherry went along with a shuddery, intense build of pleasure that threatened to spill over._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason came, hot and sticky, over his fist and the skirt while enveloped in the smell of strawberries from before. He pumped himself empty, head tilted back, adam’s apple bobbing as he choked back gasping noises. He slumped onto the mirror, spent, until all that was left was the smell of sweat._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a moment of rest, he pushed himself off of the mirror, anxious to see his reflection again, and was disappointed. His shoulders were broad, like normal. His waist lacked the dramatic curve it had minutes before. His eyelashes were short, and his face embarrassingly red and sweaty. He looked, for lack of a better phrase, like a normal guy who had just jacked off. Even the skirt had lost its shimmer, and the room smelled kind of gross and musky now._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason peeled off the skirt and used it to wipe himself off. He shoved it in a wastebasket near the bathroom, and grumbled “stupid Aphrodite magic” as he put his jeans and shirt back on. He thought that he should maybe burn the skirt, or throw it in the river before any of the Aphrodite kids ask him about it. Or maybe just claim that the cleaning harpies threw it away before he got the chance to open it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Either way,” he mumbled under his breath, as he tugged his socks on, “there’s no way I’m telling anyone I got off to my own reflection.”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how many perfume websites I had to go through to get that many unique scents. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
